


Somebody to love

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Break Up, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic Loss, Magnus Bane in Edom, Makeup, Rings, True Love, True Mates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: A Malec storytelling from season 1 to the end in less than 5 minutes
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is a short video I made on demand about a year ago. The task was to use this song. It's a weird little thing but I really hope someone likes it! Have fun and stay safe.  
> Unfortunatly, I don't own nothing but mistakes.  
> I would like to thank all of you too. I "met" Malec at a time when I was not at my best, and the mantra "Relationships takes effort" has undoubtedly helped me recover my marriage. I am very happy to see that even after all this time, their spirit is still alive and well in all your stories. We need love and a spirit of sacrifice, commitment, kindness and acceptance of our differences. And a happy ending as well. Be kind to yourself and to others.   
> Thank you ;)

[Magnus and Alexander-Somebody to love](https://youtu.be/eN9ujT76wJc)


End file.
